


A Fragile State

by bagofsalad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofsalad/pseuds/bagofsalad
Summary: [SPOILERS: EP 77]
“That bastard, that elven bastard!” Kima’s voice was rising, frantic. “What did he do?! What do I do?”
In response Allura began to groan again, her voice raw. Kima turned back to her and watched Tal’Dorei’s most powerful arcanist, protector of Whitestone, member of the council of Emon and trusted advisor to the emperor, shrink away like a terrified dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it, Mercer.

The room was quiet except for the sound of a scratching quill. Allura Vysoren sat at a simple wooden desk and adjusted a woven wrap around her shoulders. Thin grey daylight streamed in through the high window and a candle flickered on the desk next to her parchment.

Allura dipped the quill into the inkwell and continued writing. She paused as she heard a soft knock at the door.

“Lady Vysoren? May I come in?” She recognized the voice. It was high-pitched and tentative.

She rose from her chair. “Of course, Gatekeeper Xanthas.” She crossed the room and opened the wooden door to find a slight elvish man standing with one hand on his face and the other in the pocket of his robes.

“I-I-I…” He sighed and his hand dropped to his side. “I have something sensitive I wish to discuss with you.” He looked past her into the room behind. “In private, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes, come in. I was just composing an update to our council in Whitestone.” She moved aside to let him in and shut the door behind her. “Would you like some tea? I was about to fetch a guard-”

She turned around. Xanthas stood facing her, a thin wand pointed out in front of him.

“I am so very sorry,” he said before whispering harshly under his breath. A streak of prismatic energy erupted from the end of the wand.

\---------------

“No, that is not enough men!” shouted Kima, slamming her silver-gauntleted hand on the table. “I don’t know when those wandering idiots will be back and we need to make sure the trebuchets are readied and crewed.”

General Ellie Gorifonne sighed, pacing back and forth across the floor. A half-eaten meal lay forgotten on the far table, but she still held a goblet of wine in her hand. “Yes, I understand that,” she replied, her voice impatient. “But I also know this fort. We must hold the wall.” The fingers of her free hand traced a thin line on the map between them. “If the outer wall is breached, with the number of fighters we have, the fort will be lost.”

Kima began speaking before the last word left the general’s mouth. “They will attack from the air. That goddamned wyrm has scouts, armed riders. We have to defend against them or they will take us out one by one and fly back to brag to their master.”

“There are other ways to defend against mounted wind-riders, Kima,” Ellie said as she placed her goblet down. “I’ve asked Allura to join us. She can set up protections, alarms that will alert us to the approach of-”

Before she could finish the door to the room swung open, crashing against the stone wall. A panting guard stepped in, his unshaven face glistening with sweat. “General, my lady, my apologies-”

“What are you doing?” Kima’s small stature belied the resonance of her battle-hardened voice. “If you want to stay alive you will leave. Now.”

The guard did not heed the halfling’s warning. Instead he looked to his commander. “General, it’s Lady Vysoren.” Kima’s protest fell silent. “You must come with me.”

Before Ellie could respond, Kima shoved the guard out of the way and ran down the hall. “Kima!” Ellie’s shout echoed against the stone walls, mixing with the sound of Kima’s armor as she approached Allura’s room. She could hear a male voice from inside, insistent.

“Lady Vysoren, you need to tell me what happened.” The response was a frightened whimper that sounded nothing like Allura, and also just like her.

As Kima rounded the corner she saw the guard bent over, his hand held out encouragingly. A half-written letter lay next to a pool of wax on the table in front of him. Kima stepped forward and saw Allura, half-wrapped in a shawl and huddled behind the table with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms.

“Allura?” Kima walked up to the guard. The metallic clinking of Kima’s armor made Allura jump and she clutched her knees tighter, trembling. Kima stopped and looked down. Allura’s long blonde hair hung loose from its braids, falling haphazardly against the soft blue fabric of her robes. “Allura,” she said gently. “Allie. Hey, it’s me.”

At the sound of Kima’s voice Allura looked up, her eyes puffy and swollen. Hair clung to her red, tear-streaked face. As the trembling began to subside, her glance darted back toward the guard standing behind the halfling. With a whine Allura turned to the wall, trying to shrink even further into herself. Her hands gripped her elbows, clenching with such ferocity that her knuckles shone white against her already pale skin.

Kima turned her head sideways without taking her gaze from Allura. “What happened?”

“I saw Gatekeeper Xanthas leave not but ten minutes ago,” the guard replied, his voice confused. “I thought nothing of it until I knocked on Lady Vysoren’s door to fetch her at the general’s request.” He motioned down to the woman. “I found her like this. She will not speak to me.”

Kima’s eyes narrowed. “Get out,” she said, her voice low but forceful. The guard nodded and left, closing the door behind him. As the latch clicked Allura whimpered again and began to groan, rocking back and forth on the cold stone.

Kima carefully removed her gauntlets, setting them aside and walking forward. She crouched in front of Allura. “Allie. Hey, look at me.” She reached out to touch Allura’s arm and the woman flinched. She drew her hand away. “Allura. It’s okay, I’m here. Tell me what happened.”

Allura lifted her head, her eyes darting up to where the soldier once stood. She looked around, her eyes searching without a pattern, until finally they landed on Kima. Without a noise she sprang forward and wrapped her arms around the small woman. She buried her face in Kima’s neck, her breathing quick and shallow.

Kima rested her hand on Allura’s head and slowly stroked her hair, pushing it out of Allura’s face. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she repeated, rocking back and forth until Allura’s breathing settled and her hold on Kima relaxed. “He’s gone. There’s no one here but you and me. Now tell me, what did that bastard do?”

Allura raised her head. Her blue eyes met Kima’s brown ones but she looked quickly away, her glance flicking from the table to Kima’s neck, down to her lap, sideways to the wall. Kima raised her hand and gently cupped Allura’s chin, forcing her to stay still. “Allie, what is wrong with you?” As Kima held her face, Allura’s lips parted slightly and a primitive groan rose from her throat. The keening sound sputtered and died and Allura tried once again to wrap her arms around Kima as if she were the only thing in the room that was safe.

Kima grasped Allura’s shoulders and pushed them away, holding her out at arm’s length. “You need to stop,” she said, her voice hard. “You’re scaring me.” Kima squinted and studied her. Allura’s usually regal posture was transformed into that of a trapped animal. She looked around frantically as if trying, and failing, to understand her surroundings. She pushed and pulled against Kima’s grip as if to escape from some unseen threat, trying desperately to convince Kima of something she herself didn’t understand.

Holding Allura still, Kima looked anxiously around the room. “What did he do, what did he do?” As she scanned for any evidence, any clue that could tell her how to help, tears began to streak down her face. “That bastard, that elven bastard!” Kima’s voice was rising, frantic. “What did he do?! What do I do?”

In response Allura began to groan again, her voice raw. Kima turned back to her and watched Tal’Dorei’s most powerful arcanist, protector of Whitestone, member of the council of Emon and trusted advisor to the emperor, shrink away like a terrified dog. “No, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she sobbed. This time it was Kima who moved forward and clung to Allura with all her strength. Through hitched breaths she did the only thing she could think of: she sent a fervent prayer to the platinum dragon, willing him to help, offering herself in payment. She sobbed through all of the recitations Vord forced her to memorize, repeating the shieldbearer hymns until her words gave out.

And then she sat on the floor, silently, holding the woman she loved. She stroked Allura’s hair, her cheeks, kissing her forehead and murmuring reassurances that she was now certain Allura didn’t understand. Allura calmed, her body relaxed and her breathing deepened. Slowly she slumped into Kima, her eyes closing. And just as her fear had been absolute, now was her slumber peaceful. Kima pulled the shawl tightly around Allura’s shoulders, willing herself to breathe in harmony.

As the sunlight moved across the stone floor, Kima took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “No,” she whispered. “He will pay.” She shifted, lifting Allura’s shoulders up. Allura bolted awake, a startled gasp escaping her lips. “It’s fine, it’s okay,” Kima said, running her hand up and down Allura’s arm. “You’re safe. But I have to go.” She picked up her gauntlets and started to stand. Allura grabbed at Kima’s hand and pulled, her brow furrowing, her eyes pleading. Wordless entreaties resonated in her throat as she rose to her knees.

“I know, I don’t want to leave either,” said Kima, pulling Allura to her feet. Allura stood hunched, her eyes glancing from the door to Kima, begging.

“I have to.” Kima reached for the desk chair, dragging it to the corner in which she’d found Allura. She guided Allura to the chair and Allura sat nervously, waiting to see what would happen, keeping a tight grip on Kima’s hand. “I’ll be back. I promise.” Kima brought Allura’s hands up to her mouth and kissed them, tears flowing over her lips.

She stepped back and gently pried her hand away, Allura wincing as if it caused her physical pain. “I’ll come back,” Kima repeated. She walked across the room and picked up her platinum greatsword.

Allura stayed seated, though her whole body vibrated as if she wanted to do anything else. She pulled her knees up onto the chair, hugging them as she had been when Kima entered.

“You’ll be safe here.” Kima swung her sword onto her shoulder. “But I have someone to kill.” She pulled the latch and stepped out. As she closed the door behind her she could hear a small, plaintive wailing sound that grew fainter as Kima walked away, determined to send a cowardly elf to Bahamut.


End file.
